District 12 Bombing From a Citizen's POV
by MadisonHoran
Summary: Sounds better than the title! Follow a young girl named Willow, as she experiences the bombing of her home, District 12. ONE-SHOT


_**I'm a little bored right now, so I wrote a one-shot from the POV of a young girl in District 12 during the bombing. Read on if you would like. :) Please review. *Maddy*  
><strong>_

_A Baby Bird _

I sat in my room looking out the window towards the mountains in the distance. I hope one day I will get the courage to run. Run away from this painful life. Not having to worry about the games, or what the Capitol could do next. Maybe find a cave near a river. I think that could work. Just my family and I. It's just my mother, father , brother and me. Not too big. If Tuscany wanted to come that wouldn't be too bad. It's only her and her mother. Tuscany was my best friend. Pretty much my only friend. I could talk to her about anything.

"Willow! Tuscany is here!" My mother called.

"Okay mother! I'm coming! Tell her one second!" I yelled back.

I put on my old sneakers, my jacket and some old jeans. Pulling my long brunette hair back into a pony is how I usually have my hair. I looked into the mirror to see my tired green eyes. I ran down the stairs to see Tuscany waiting at the door.

"Willow! I haven't seen you in two weeks! How was your birthday? When I came to see you, your mother said you were off somewhere in the Seam. And what _were_you doing in the Seam?" She rambled on.

My goodness this girl can ask so many questions in one breath.

"It was fine, thank you. I like to get away from this stuffy town sometimes. Wouldn't you?" I snapped.

"Well _sorry._Gosh, has being 16 made you a grumpy old girl?" She said with a smirk.

"Lets just head to the park!" I grabbed her arm and we walked down the dusty path to the park.

It wasn't much of a park. Just a small section in the corner of District 12, surrounded with bushes, a few benches here and there. But my favorite part, the 30 foot willow tree in the center from which I was named. It was where my mother and father first met.

"Oh Willow. I can't believe Katniss and Peeta had to go to the games _AGAIN!_I mean how do y-"

She continued to talk but I didn't listen. We sat on the bench and I saw something in the corner of my eye. I turned to see what it was. Shocked to see a blue baby bird falling to the ground.

My mind told me to jump up and catch it and I listened. About 6 feet from the ground, I slid on my knees in the mud and caught the little baby bird. He must've just been learning to fly. Poor little guy.

"Willow! Seriously? I'm trying to talk to you about important stuff, but you just go and help a stupid bird?" She shouted.

I was already about 15 feet up when the tree started to shake. Was this my imagination? I looked down to see Tuscany running in circles screaming.

"Tuscany! What is going on?" Then, I got my answer. Hovercrafts appeared over our heads. The tree started swaying and I held on for my life. The bird was so frightened that it leaped into the air and flew away as fast as it could behind its family. I was now most likely 25 feet in the air. And then, the unthinkable happened. Bombs fell from the sky. Just like the baby bird who fell 20 feet into my arms,

I fell ,  
>...down,<br>...down,  
>...down with nobody to catch me.<p>

"Tuscany help please!" I screamed. Then I couldn't breath. I was on my back. In terrible pain.

"Willow! WILLOW!" I heard Tuscany scream, but it was almost a whisper.

Fire was everywhere. People screaming with terror. Bombs falling all over. Hovercrafts flooding the area. Why was my vision blurry? What was going on?

"Tus..c...an..y.." My voice barely recognizable.

I was in the middle of a ring of fire. Looking around, I was able to make out a path I could easily crawl through. All the way to the fence, where most people were fleeing to. I held my self up with my elbows. I quickly looked for Tuscany. A few seconds passed, what could feel like hours, I saw her burning body. Her once beautiful blonde hair, black with ash. Her eyes, once blue, were now red with blood. Her soft skin, now melting away.

"No." I let myself say. But my thoart burned so much, I thought my insides were melting. I crawled. Crawled as fast as I could. Leaving her dead body behind. Never to be seen again. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms lifted me up. I could barely tell who it was. But in the distant sun, I could tell it was that Seam boy that almost every girl went after. Gale Hawthorne.

I let out a small cry. "Thank..you..."

I could see him nod his head as he lead me and some others into the woods. My eyes turned to the District. It was always so dark and dreary. The fire made it seem alive. But not in a good way.

"Willow! Willow!" Came a familiar group of voices.

"Mom! Dad! Where's...Rivven...?" Asking for my brother.

Gale passed me over to my dad so that he could go off and help anyone else that needed it.

"He didn't make it sweety. Half the house crumbled on to him. We were on the other side." Tears formed in my father's eyes.

I silently cried into his arms. The district disappearing behind me. I guess my wish was granted. I was running away with my family. Not my entire family like I thought, but atleast half of the district close behind. I think about everything that has happened in the last few hours. My father still carrying me. Before I drift off to sleep, one last thought comes to my mind.

_I wonder how that baby bird is doing._

_**Thank you for reading and leaving a review. (I hope) Please go check out my other two Hunger Games stories + songfic!. One of them being a SYOT. Thank you! :D *Maddy* **_


End file.
